


After School Special

by thisishowidisappear



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisishowidisappear/pseuds/thisishowidisappear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank visits Gerard in his classroom after school. Shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Special

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the most generic title in the world and the worst summary in the world and the worst fic in the world.

If Gerard had to grade one more shitty still life, he was going to scream. He’d been sitting at his desk for hours, staring at the same curtain and bowl and fucking apple, each done in varying degrees of shittiness. If he had his way, he’d be teaching how to draw vampires and zombies, but the school demanded he teach still lifes first. The students despised it almost as much as he did, and as a result they despised him. His reputation as the cool teacher was slowly going down the drain.

After about the fiftieth misshapen and badly shaded apple, Gerard sat back in his seat and looked out the window at the fading sunset. He wished he was home instead of sitting at his shitty desk in this shitty high school looking at shitty paintings. 

He was broken from his thoughts by a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” he called tiredly. The door opened to reveal Frank Iero, the English teacher from the floor below Gerard’s. He walked casually into Gerard’s classroom carrying-- oh fuck yes-- two cups of coffee. Gerard jumped out of his chair and strode across the room, grabbing one without even saying hello. He took a large gulp of burning hot coffee and sighed contentedly.

“You’re a lifesaver, Frankie,” he muttered between sips.

“Well, I saw you were still here and thought you could probably use some coffee.”

“You were right,” Gerard mumbled and took another sip of coffee. After draining half the cup in record time, Gerard put the coffee down on his desk and placed his hands on Frank’s waist. He leaned in and pressed his lips softly to the other man’s. Frank blindly pushed his coffee onto the desk and then tangled his fingers in Gerard’s hair.

Gerard pulled away and looked at Frank. “How can I ever repay you?” he asked, his voice taking on a playful tone.

Frank’s eyes darkened. “Lock the door,” he growled.

Gerard gladly obliged, hurrying to the door and locking it and pulling the shade down over the window. He returned to where Frank was sitting on the edge of the desk, looking perfectly sexy with his lips wet and hair wild. Gerard stood in front of Frank and cupped his face in his hands, kissing him again. Frank kissed him back eagerly and slipped his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Gerard’s hands moved to Frank’s tie, untying it while never breaking the kiss. Frank’s hands moved to Gerard’s waist, where he untucked Gerard's shirt and began playing with the buttons. 

Gerard was the first to break the kiss. He moved past Frank and cleared everything off the desk while Frank removed his own shirt and shoes. Gerard began unbuttoning his own shirt when Frank came behind him. The shorter man wrapped his arms around Gerard and undid the rest of his buttons for him. Once his shirt was off, Frank began sucking on his neck.

Gerard knew he would have to wear a scarf tomorrow to cover up the hickeys that were already forming on his neck, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as Frank moved to the spot where his neck met his shoulder, coaxing a moan from Gerard’s parted lips. Frank slowly pushed his hips against Gerard’s ass, letting the older man feel how hard he was getting.

This went on for a little while until Gerard couldn’t stand it anymore. He turned around and dropped to his knees before slowly and carefully undoing Frank’s belt. Just to make Frank squirm, he took his time unbuttoning his pants and pulling them to his ankles. Now there was nothing but a thin layer of fabric between Gerard’s face and Frank’s already hard dick.

“Please,” Frank groaned. “Just, touch me already.”

Gerard smirked at how easily Frank went from dominant to begging. Half of him wanted to continue teasing, but the other half knew the sooner he got Frank off, the sooner he would return the favor. With steady hands, he pulled Frank’s boxers down over his thighs, allowing his cock to spring free. Gerard looked up and locked eyes with Frank as he licked the tip of his dick. He never broke eye contact as he took the whole thing in his mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked a little before pulling off. 

“You can fuck my face, if you want,” Gerard said, looking like absolute porn with spit dripping off his pink lips. Frank moaned, grabbing the back of Gerard’s head and forcing him back on his dick. Gerard had to resist the urge to gag as Frank’s large dick was forced to the back of his throat. Even so, he couldn’t help but moan. The feeling of being used like this, with Frank completely dominating him was turning him on more than he’d care to admit.

The sound of Frank’s moaning was getting louder and more frequent. Gerard continued licking and sucking until Frank pulled his hair and forced him to pull off his dick with a loud and obscene pop.

“Don’t wanna come like this,” Frank panted. “Wanna fuck you. Wanna come with my cock in your ass.”

Gerard moaned at the words, his pants feeling unbearably tight in a get them off right now kind of way. His throat felt wrecked, so all he could do was nod and stand up, letting Frank undo his pants at lightning speed. Once they were off, Frank pushed him back and bent him over the desk. The younger man pulled lube and a condom out of the drawer where he knew they were kept. He slicked up his fingers, but Gerard shook his head.

“Don’t need it,” he panted. “Just-- oh God--just please fuck me.”

Frank nodded, rolling on a condom and coating himself in lube. He poised himself at Gerard’s entrance, and waited for Gerard to give a small nod before pushing in. Gerard cried out slightly at the stretch and burn.

“Okay?” Frank asked, stopping his movement.

“Yeah,” Gerard moaned. “Oh my God just go.”

Frank obliged, pushing in as far as he could go before pulling out and snapping his hips forward again. He quickly found a rhythm, changing the angle at every thrust until Gerard moaned louder and longer than before.

“There, baby?” Frank asked.

“Ohhh, fuck, yeah, right there.”

Frank tried to hit the same place again and again, and he must have succeeded because Gerard started breathing faster and moaning every few seconds. The only sounds in the empty classroom were the two men moaning and panting and the slap of skin on skin. 

“Fuck,” said Gerard. “I’m so fucking close.”

“Come for me babe,” Frank said, wrapping his arm around Gerard and stroking his dick. 

As if following a command, Gerard shuddered and moaned and came all over his stomach and Frank’s hand. Frank followed soon after, crying out as he rode out his orgasm. 

Once the high wore off, he realized he could barely support himself on his shaky legs. He pulled out of Gerard and threw the condom in the bin in the corner before collapsing into the the chair. Gerard stood up and collapsed into Frank’s lap. They kissed slowly and sweetly, both of them blissed out and spent. 

“What do you think?” Gerard said. “My house, pizza, and round two?”

Frank chuckled and leaned in, kissing Gerard again and nipping slightly at his bottom lip. 

“Maybe just round two.”


End file.
